


A drink with a friend

by Melime



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was more than just a drink.





	A drink with a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Beber com uma amiga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865142) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #084 - drink.

Alex was just having a drink with a friend, with whom she had been through a lot, over the past couple years. Right, Alex couldn’t even lie to herself, let alone deny that Shelby also knew this was different. It was new territory, but they had been through too much for it to be scary. The good thing was, they knew each other too well, the good and the bad, for anything to come between them. This was walking into something with both eyes opened, and it was a new experience for them. Hopefully, it would be a good one.


End file.
